Disk drives comprise electronic circuits that may suffer from problems associated with offset voltages. Generally speaking, this may mean that there is an error value between an input signal and an output signal in a circuit. This offset may require cancellation, as it impacts the precision of operation of the circuit as the circuit moves out of its optimal design operating point. In some cases it can also lead to improper functioning of the circuit.
Static voltage offset cancellation circuits are known in the art, however, such circuits do not adjust over time and/or prevent normal circuit operation while a re-calibration process occurs. Accordingly, what is needed is a continuous digital offset cancellation to prevent a diversion from an operating mode to a calibration mode.